COMMENTARY ON THE GEORGIA/ RUSSIAN WAR!
by Jaxhawk HAVE WE LOST THE WILL TO DEFEND OUR FRIENDS? Russia has never, ever been part of the free World Group. No Russian leader has ever seemed convincingly interested in joining the western world and act as a responsible member of an international community. There was that brief, promising time, when Boris Yeltsin came close, and then backed away! But none before and certainly none after have been interested in joining the rest of the world. We are seeing Russian belligerence hold true. In this case, instead of purely militaristic aims, we are seeing a Russia planning on an energy control over Europe, and willing to resort to killing a neighbor to achieve those aims. This is why Russia under Putin had planned the attack on the Georgian state, during the opening of the Olympics, to further control the energy supply to the rest of Europe. Certainly the weakling states of the European Union haven’t the guts nor the military to force Russia to behave herself. Just as certain, the members of the EU have no will to stop Russian plans to control all energy in the region. Only the U.S.A. has displayed the will to oppose moves such as Russia’s in the world today and even that will is anemic The election-year rhetoric has made me think about the Cuban revolution. In the late 1950s, most Cubans thought Cuba needed a change from the Batista regime, so when a young leader came along, every Cuban was receptive to “change†!. When the young Cuban revolutionary leader spoke, he was eloquent, and passionate denouncing the old system, the press fell in love with him. They never questioned who his friends were or what he really believed in. When he said he would help the farmers and the poor and bring free medical care and education to all, everyone followed. When he said he would bring justice and equality to all, everyone said, ‘Praise the Lord.’ And when the young leader said, ‘I will be for change and I’ ll bring you change,’ everyone yelled, ‘Viva Fidel!’ But nobody asked about the change, so by the time the executioner’s guns went silent, the people’s guns had been taken away. By the time everyone was equal, they were equally poor, hungry, and oppressed. By the time everyone received their free education, it was worth nothing. By the time the press noticed, it was too late, because they were now working for him. By the time the change was finally implemented, Cuba had been knocked down a couple of notches to Third-World status. By the time the change was over, more than a million people had taken to boats, rafts, and inner tubes. Georgia’s president Mikheil Saakashvili has been watching the American elections closely. Like the rest of the world, what he sees is a man(Obama) who presents and even weaker foreign policy stance than the policies of Bill Clinton in the form of Barack Obama. President Saakashvili has observed the devotion to “talking…nbsp; that Obama hails as some sort of panacea to world conflict, and the Georgian president knows that this means that, regardless of past assurances, America cannot be trusted to help him protect his people should Obama become president. President Saakashvili understands that an Obama presidency will be a nod to the Russians that absolutely anything they do will be met with “diplomacy…nbsp; hot air and nothing else, effectively giving the expansionist Russians the green light to do what ever they want to do with no fear of reprisal. Will we in America fall for a young leader who promises change without asking, what change? How will you carry it out? What will it cost America ? Would we? source:Publius Forum __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 14, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: RUSSIA Opinions Category: GEORGIA Opinions Category: CASTRO Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.